No lo entiendes
by mariaana07
Summary: Drabble inspirado en el 678 del manga. Las actitudes de Sasuke con Sakura, el dolor de ella, la incomprensión, la frustración... ¿Qué quiere Sakura de Sasuke, y qué puede darle él a ella?


**Y como he escrito esto, ya lo condené a que no suceda en el manga jajajajaja... ya saben que todo lo que escribo se destruye en el mundo de las posibilidades, porque bueno... yo yeta vieron xD **

**Pero igual espero que lo disfruten a este pequeño drabble inspirado en el capítulo 678 del manga.**

**¡Besos!**

* * *

Los ojos ensombrecidos de Sasuke le habían ordenado a Sakura y Kakashi mantenerse alejados mientras probaba la fuerza del enemigo con Naruto. Kakashi no respondió nada a la voz firme e inalterable del Uchiha, se limitó a dirigirle una mirada fría e imaginó cuánto amaría que el contexto fuera otro, para molerlo a palos y enseñarle quién es el verdadero adulto.

Sakura asintió con la misma pesadez que Kakashi, y ambos se mantuvieron alejados. La mirada de ella decayó por un instante, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para su sensei.

—Tú y yo estamos en el mismo nivel ahora, Sakura —le dijo de repente. Ella lo miró sorprendida. Kakashi sonrió tras la máscara—. Somos compañeros en esto, así que no te preocupes.

—Kakashi-sensei… —musitó Sakura, bajando la mirada de nuevo— Hubiera sido mejor que también cayéramos en el sueño eterno… ¿no cree?

Kakashi sacudió la cabeza.

—Sakura… él sólo está desesperado. Es un niño, nada más que un niño… y el mundo depende de él, trata de… —las palabras de Kakashi fueron interrumpidas por un fuerte grito.

—¡Sasuke! —gritó Naruto a lo lejos. Kaguya cada vez estaba más viva y fuerte, llegando poco a poco al mundo real a través de Madara.

Sakura dirigió su mirada consternada hacia el lugar, observando el cuerpo de Sasuke en el suelo mientras intentaba ponerse de pie. Estaba herido en alguna parte, y Naruto no podía alcanzarlo sin ser atacado por Kaguya.

—¡Corre, Sakura, yo te cubro con mi vida si es necesario! ¡No podemos dejar que nada le suceda a Sasuke! —gritó Kakashi, y ella lo miró reaccionando velozmente mientras sus piernas se dirigían a todo lo que daban al Uchiha.

Cuando llegó Sasuke estaba tirado en el suelo, rechinando los dientes del dolor. Ella puso sus manos sobre él, arrodillándose a su lado. Algo lo había atravesado en las costillas, nada que no pudiera solucionar enseguida. Sasuke abrió los ojos lentamente cuando sintió a Sakura curándolo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó él secamente, frunciendo el ceño.

Sakura se mordió los labios y secó el sudor de su frente, evitando contacto ocular.

—Estás herido… no te muevas por favor, Sasuke-kun… —respondió en voz baja. Por alguna razón no podía usar otra tonalidad cuando él estaba cerca y la miraba de esa manera. Algo se sentía frío en el pecho de Sakura.

—Vete cuanto antes, no hay nada que puedas hacer aquí ahora.

Sakura tragó saliva y sintió una bola de calor en el corazón que le subió hasta la garganta… y finalmente explotó en sus labios.

—¡¿No te das cuenta que te estoy curando?! —le gritó, y cerró la boca inmediatamente cuando lo hizo. Siguió evitando contacto ocular, concentrándose en la herida solamente. Estaba nerviosa… muy nerviosa.

Sasuke no dijo nada, y ella no supo qué tipo de expresión estaba haciendo él porque en verdad no quiso ni pudo atreverse a mirarlo a la cara. Ese Sasuke estaba en un plano distinto al que ella conoció alguna vez. Sakura se sentía casi como si estuviera curando a un desconocido. Tragó saliva nuevamente y se armó de valor. ¿Si no era ahora, cuándo iba a decirle algo?

—¿Por qué me tratas de esta manera, después de todo lo que pasamos, como si me despreciaras? ¿No se supone que yo debería tratarte peor que tú por todo lo que hiciste? —la voz le temblaba, pero no dudó un segundo de cada palabra que dijo.

Mirarlo la tentó, y finalmente desvió sus ojos un segundo a los suyos dándose cuenta de que la estaba mirando directa y profundamente. Volvió a correr la mirada a la herida, sintiendo que el corazón le galopaba a mil por hora.

—Tú realmente nunca vas a cambiar —le dijo él finalmente, y ella sintió un tono mordaz en su voz—, pensando en este tipo de estupideces en medio de una guerra. Realmente no entiendes nada. Este no es el momento para tus confesiones de amor.

…Eso fue todo. Sakura sintió una puñalada directa en el corazón. Sus ojos se abrieron e inhaló una bocanada de aire de la exaltación. No podía soportarlo más.

—¡¿No dijiste acaso que no había nada que yo pudiera hacer aquí ahora?! ¡Te estoy curando, sin mí estarías muerto! ¡¿Confesiones de amor?! ¡Sasuke-kun, tú siempre…!

Sasuke la interrumpió. Se levantó y acercó los pocos centímetros que los separaban, y le tomó la cara empujándola hacia abajo. La besó de una forma abrupta, torpe y sorpresiva. Ella se inmovilizó, se petrificó ante la humedad de los labios de Sasuke. Luego de unos segundos él se separó de ella casi sin mirarla, y se puso de pie totalmente curado. Ella se quedó paralizada en el suelo, de rodillas mirando a la nada. Todo lo que planeaba decirle se desvaneció de su cabeza y su voz pareció disolverse en la nada.

—Realmente no entiendes nada, Sakura —le dijo finalmente él, preparándose para irse—. Vete con Kakashi y no te acerques aunque vuelvan a herirme.

Dicho aquello, él desapareció… y Sakura siguió inmóvil en el piso, sin saber qué decir o hacer, tratando de procesar lentamente cada palabra que acababa de oír. Un brazo la puso de pie, y finalmente reaccionó.

—Ven, Sakura —le dijo, casi arrastrándola lejos—. Sasuke no me perdonará si algo te llega a pasar.

Ella comenzó a caminar con él, hasta que una voz extraña y femenina comenzó a susurrar en sus oídos…

—S-a-k-u-r-a… préstale tu cuerpo a Kaguya-san… dámelo… —escuchó en su nuca, como si alguien la estuviera llamando… y, extrañamente… la voz era atrayente.

Muy atrayente.


End file.
